


curly headed cutie (i could turn into my wife)

by grapefruitghostie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: All of the Feelings, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Apocalypse, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cat Dads, Emotional Sex, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Future Fic, Getting Clean, Kinda, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meet the Family, Moving In Together, Post-Canon, Post-War, Their Love Is So, Time Travel, Tragic Romance, adoration, wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: What if he had taken Dave back? What if he had introduced him to the family, gotten sober, had a love life, been really genuinely happy?





	curly headed cutie (i could turn into my wife)

**Author's Note:**

> It's like 1 am and I can't stop crying over them

If you had told Klaus Hargreeves last January that he'd be safely tucked in bed with his boyfriend of almost two years, he'd probably laugh in your face and sniff another line. He was hurt then, weaker and unaware; he had never even met Dave, let alone loved him. Things had all changed so alarmingly fast. One moment Klaus was in his house, dancing absently with the numb beginnings of a new high. The next moment Klaus was being grabbed and thrown into a trunk. When he came to, Klaus was tied up in a seedy motel room and he cracked a joke about how he usually knew when he was about to get tied up in a seedy motel room. His captors didn't seem to find that amusing, but Ben chuckled under his breath because he knew it was true.

When they ever choked him, he used it as an opportunity to crack yet another joke, knowing that this was hurting his torturers more than it was hurting him at that point. It only ever hurt when the woman stomped on his pills and - hey! He had to suck a really ugly dick for those Xans! She knew then that the drugs were the only thing keeping Klaus strong and opted to ruin it all until he broke - finally sobbing then and telling them what they wanted to hear.

His comedown started once they had left him alone with Ben in a closet. Klaus was shaking then, and every time he closed his eyes he was back in the mausoleum - thirteen years old and scared out of his wits. Ben consoled him as best as he could with words and eventually he blacked out from the withdrawal; still awake but completely unaware of his surroundings until his captors returned.

The last thing Klaus remembered was the detective - cutting his duct-taped hands free and telling him silently to get away to safety. He crawled through the vent because he was small enough and because he was afraid to go outside since he noticed the woman leave before the detective arrived. He grabbed onto a suitcase that had been stuffed into the vent, hopefully it was money or he could pawn it, and he didn't see Ben again after that. He clamored onto the bus, cold and half naked and carrying this bigass suitcase that weighted almost as much as he did.

"Please be money," he prayed in soft whisper and clicked open the case.

It was not money. Instead, a blue flash and then a humid marine base somewhere that he'd never been. Mortars sounded off above his head and suddenly everyone in the tent sprang into action. And oh, no, he was not in the middle of a war right now. He couldn't be. He was just coming back from withdrawals and he really had a bad migraine and - hey, where the fuck is Ben?!

A helmet was slapped on his head and he looked at the company CO with horrified eyes as he tugged on some pants and followed the others out into the night. He guessed this was a war, and he had to be here because he still hadn't cleared up enough to figure out the suitcase - what between the kidnapping and comedown and the _fucking_ war. Somehow, he didn't die that first night and, when he was loaded onto a shuttle with the others, he was met with the same kind yet confused eyes of the man he landed by the night before.

"You just get in country?" He asked and Klaus laughed.

"Oh, uh, yeah.."

"Shit's crazy," the man responded and he could only nod, "I'm Dave."

Klaus smiled and shook his hand before introducing himself and honestly he never wanted to let go. Dave was warm, his hand as well as his energy, like a comfortable homey feeling that he didn't even feel at home. Like he could maybe love this guy, but, no, he couldn't do that. No - because this was 1968 and they were in the thick of the Vietnam war and he couldn't do that to either of them. Klaus wasn't going to let himself get attached to something as childish as hope or love. He'd gone thirty years without either, surely he could last long enough to figure out how to get home and then this would all be behind him. So he stayed for a few weeks, clinging to Dave like a lost puppy - which, to be completely honest, he kind of was.

A few weeks turned to a month, to two and before he realized, he kind of didn't hate it here. He had a friend here and, yeah, he missed Ben horribly but maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe Ben was resting at peace now that he didn't have to look out for Klaus.

Klaus was even staying (somewhat) clean here! It was crazy! He still drank quite a bit, but the drugs were harder to find and, eventually, he just stopped looking. Of course, he would never pass up a joint being passed around in a bar where he would be with Dave when they got a weekend pass. But it was never a crutch - Dave was a crutch.

There was one bar that they frequented when they got passes, a smokey disco joint in the middle of the valley town that he never really learned the name of. He only learned about Dave there, about how he smiled when he crossed arms with Klaus and took a shot. How his eyes crinkled when he laughed and danced with Klaus. How he never really left Klaus's side, even when beautiful women would pull them apart, he was always being watched and included until it was four of them dancing together rather than two sets of two.

As one night in May came to a close, they stood in the back room and smoked while The Doors played inside the bar. It was nearly one in the morning when they moved out to smoke; it had become their usual routine by now and Klaus savored that.

"Hey," Dave started after a few beats of comfortable silence, "we're friends right? Like, I can trust you?"

Klaus felt his heart jump and he nodded, "yeah, of course. What's up?"

"I'm gonna do something stupid, please promise me you won't freak."

Klaus couldn't even respond before the blunt was being plucked from his lips and tossed to the ground. He opened his mouth to complain but was greeted by something much better than any drug. Dave's lips were soft and a bit scared, letting Klaus take the lead as he rested a calloused hand against his dirty face. The fingers reached up to Klaus's as they kissed against the wall and the song continued around them and he felt like he was floating as one hand landed on Dave's hip.

_I light another cigarette. Learn to forget._

He couldn't shake Dave even if he wanted to. He didn't want to, anyways.

"Thank you," Dave whispered.

"I've been wanting to do that since March." Klaus chuckled, resting his forehead against Dave's.

"You should have."

"I was scared."

"Me too."

Klaus grinned and stepped closer the other, this time holding his hips in place as he was kissed breathless. His head was spinning and for once he wasn't even high. He never even wanted to be high again, if it felt like Dave; ghosts be damned, he'd live through it.  _They'd_ live through it. Together.

They spent the night together, at another motel that slightly resembled the one Klaus had just escaped from. He snorted a laugh when they entered and Dave didn't seem to notice.No, he was too busy tugging Klaus's shirt off and smacking a kiss onto his shoulder. He remembers Dave's fingernails vividly, scratching at the base of his neck and tugging his hair hungrily.

"Jesus," Klaus breathed and Dave huffed a laugh.

"Sorry - just me, babe."

Klaus chuckled and rolled his eyes but pushed up to kiss his lips again. He'd never get used to the soldier's intensity. It took a mere minute before Dave was walking with the kiss, blindly backing Klaus into the bed so he fell back. He climbed on top of the other man, sitting up to remove his shirt and then Klaus's.

"I- um- I've never done this with a man..." Dave admitted and even though Klaus figured as much, his heart still swelled at the thought.

"It's okay, I've got you. I'll take care of you," Klaus responded. He then flipped the two over, now on top of the previously dominant man, and began working at Dave's jeans. Once they were gone, Klaus admired the bulge in the other's cotton shorts, nuzzling his face against the fabric and breathing in Dave.

The shorts were removed without much further adieu and Klaus's mouth watered at the sight. Much like everything else on Dave, his cock was beautiful - perfectly fat and stretching tall to rest against his naval. He was unshaven but understandably so, curly brown hairs littering the base and making him groan at the idea of tasting every bit. He locked eyes with Dave as he traced his tongue along the thick vein on his cock and relished in the way Dave moaned wetly upon contact. He wasted no time - if Dave had never been with a man, then he'd just have to make it the best blowjob he'd ever given. He didn't want to lose Dave to half-assed brain.

Klaus started with the tip, gently sucking him and holding his thighs tightly. His tongue darted out swipe against the precum beading on Dave's swollen slit and his hands flew to Klaus's hair, instinctively tugging at his wavy locks and making him moan as he sunk down further. Hollowing his cheeks, Klaus let the prick slide into his throat and he tentatively swallowed around him. He pulled off after a minute, heaving air into his lungs and looking at the way Dave's kind eyes turned dark with hunger.

"Fuck, you're good at this, Klaus," he breathed, hips rutting into the air involuntarily.

"Thanks, babe," Klaus winked. He went back down then, licking his way teasingly down Dave's cock and to his balls, ignoring the mess of hair and absently wondering how Dave would be if he was offered regular showers and grooming. He never wanted to give his up, not with the weight of Dave on his tongue and the way he moaned and whined. He could feel Dave's prick throbbing against his mouth and the bitter precum that Klaus could drink all day.

Klaus pulled off only when he knew the other was close and he smiled at the defeated moan that fell from his lips. He climbed off the bed and removed his own pants, as well as the tight underwear. Dave's eyebrows furrowed at the brightly colored underwear that held his ass pert; Klaus had actually forgotten that they would be odd in 1968.

Dave's expression changed when the underwear was removed and he saw Klaus's thick cock bob up against his hip. He sat up expectantly, assuming that he would have to return the favor and feeling anxiety bubble because he'd never been in this situation before.

"Lay back, sweetheart," Klaus cooed, noticing the worry painting his partner's face, "I told you I'd take care of you."

Dave's heart jumped at the feeling of being taken care of, being protected, being respected. He stayed sitting, reaching out to rest a hand against Klaus's cheek and kiss him with all of the adoration and passion that he could muster as they laid down together. Klaus broke the kiss after a few minutes, resting his forehead against Dave's and kissing his nose gently before sitting back up straight and lining up their stiff cocks together.

They gasped at the same time when Klaus wrapped his large hand around both of them, and honestly it had been so long since Klaus had anyone - let alone time or privacy to masturbate. He pulled his hand back, spitting on it generously and returning it to wrap around them and buck up into the heat of Dave's cock and his hand.

"Shit - fuck, Klaus, I'm-" he muttered, hands coming up to claw at Klaus's muscular arms.

"Come for me, baby, please."

Dave did just that, coming hard on command and moaning brokenly as his hips jerked through the waves of his orgasm. Klaus came after him, just the sight and the sound of Dave coming apart was enough to push him over the edge, coming with a shout against their chests and mixing in with the other man's cum but neither really noticed or cared. Klaus slumped boneless against Dave's chest, kissing him lazily before getting up to retrieve a wet rag from the motel bathroom and cleaning them both off. The rag was tossed haphazardly onto the carpet and Klaus moved to rest his head on Dave's broad chest as they slept.

The next day they were to be at the camp at 0700. They were under fire by 0800.

It took about five months of festering in Klaus's mind before he decided to being the suitcase into conversation. They had seen death and destruction, sex and tequila, motels and early mornings. It actually came out of nowhere, when Klaus started it on October 1st - his birthday of all days.

"I love you, so much," he huffed, falling to the bed beside his curly headed angel.

Dave was speechless for a second before smiling brightly and kissing Klaus's hair, "I love you too, Klaus."

Hearing the words out loud made Klaus actually cry, sobbing messily into Dave's shoulder and hugging him tightly, "You're an angel."

"That's hardly true."

Klaus disagreed with him, but didn't want to waste time, "can I ask a really weird question?"

Dave smiled at him and played with his hair, "yeah, shoot."

"So, suppose you could go anywhere in the world - at any time period - right this second."

"Okay."

"Where would you go?"

Dave blushed lightly and smiled, "this is going to sound sappy but... honestly, Klaus, I'd follow you anywhere - anytime."

Klaus teared up again and nodded, kissing his lover so sweetly that he began to cry as well. They held each other close that night, Dave kissing his face and shoulders and both silently decided that a shower could wait until the morning before they had to be at the basecamp. He clung to Dave's side throughout the next three months, the closer to January they crept, the closer to the front line they crept as well. It wasn't until a particularly cold night in January that Klaus decided to take Dave back to twenty nineteen.

"Christ on a cracker, that was a close one! Huh, Dave?"

He jumped, pulling back to look at Dave who wasn't responding. He called his name again, louder, rolling him on his back when there was no response. Dave's eyes were lit up with adrenaline but there was blood on his arm and he looked at Klaus as if he didn't know how to speak.

Klaus called for a medic for what felt like an hour but after a few minutes someone came and carried Dave off. Of course, he wasn't allowed to follow them, which only made him more worried but he stayed strong and he stayed alive. The next day when they made it back to camp, Klaus went straight to the hospital tent, calling out for Dave frantically. He was okay, he was alive, and Klaus wanted to kiss the life right out of him. But he knew that wasn't possible.

"I'm okay, it's okay. I got it hit the shoulder but Doc was able to remove the bullet and sew me up." Klaus willed himself not to sob, but he nodded and rested a hand on Dave's good shoulder. He wanted to comfort his love more than anything and this was the most straight-looking way. It took them another three days to get a weekend pass, however, when they did it was a unanimous decision to skip the bar and go straight into the motel.

Klaus started as soon as the door was closed three days later on a Friday night, kissing him as though his life depended on it.

"Hey, before we start can I talk to you about something?" Klaus breathed, forcing himself to sit on the bed and only hold Dave's hand as he followed.

"Of course, baby, what is it?"

"This is going to sound... stupid," he chuckled, really unsure of how to even phrase this, "but I need to tell you about my past."

Dave frowned softly, knowing that it was always a touchy subject and reached out to pet his shoulder and arm, "we don't have to if you're not ready."

"I have to. I have to, Dave, because I nearly lost you this week and I want to tell you my past so that you can be a part of my future. I need you, Dave, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Klaus, and I want to share a future with you. I want to get out of this war in one piece and go home and start over - _with you._ "Klaus was crying before it even began and he started with a shaky breath as he looked as his hand interlocked with Dave's.

"I was born at noon on October first, nineteen eighty-nine," Dave looked puzzled but didn't say anything, "I was adopted in infancy along with six others who were also born on the same day, at the same time. The man who adopted us was Reginald Hargreeves, he was never a father and we were never his kids. He didn't name us, we all had numbers - I was number four. One is Luther, Two is Diego, Three - Allison, Five doesn't have a name, Six is - was - Ben. He died when we were sixteen. Seven is Vanya. We had a mother but our dad built her, she's a robot kind of thing, but her name is Grace and we love her so much. She's always taken care of us and named us and gave us the love that we needed from a mom."

Dave was quiet for a moment, not disputing any of this and letting Klaus go on. He looked confused but wrapt, completely concentrated on every minute detail.

"So if its not weird enough, this is where is will be," Klaus said amusedly, "we all have fucking superpowers. Luther is super strong - we call him monkey-boy sometimes behind his back. Diego can throw things anywhere and also he can hold his breath. Allison has a weird mind-control-thing and Five can jump though space and time. Ben was a badass, he had these tentacle things that could rip people apart. Vanya doesn't have superpowers, but she plays the most beautiful violin you've ever heard. My power is absolutely useless - I can see and talk to the dead. I hate it, they follow me around everywhere. Our dad would lock me in a mausoleum for hours on end when I was thirteen. I also started drinking and smoking when I was thirteen. When Ben died, I turned to harder things: pills, heroin, coke, anything I could get my hands on."

"Do you see Ben?" The question came as a surprise but it was welcomed.

"I haven't while I've been here with you. I think it's because he wasn't born until twenty years later so he can't be dead yet. I think ghosts may be linear?"

Dave nodded and smiled at him, genuinely fascinated by the story and seeming to really believe it.

"So, anyways, when we were thirteen, Five disappeared. He had never jumped time before, only space, and we never really knew how to get him back when he did that - we didn't even know where or when to look. He came back last week, or, I guess not really last week, because it's twenty nineteen and I'm still not sure how that really works. So there's a group of people that he worked for who are now trying to kill him - it's bananas,I know, I'm sorry - and they kidnapped me to get information about him. Whenever I escaped I found a suitcase thingy of their's; yeah, you know the one I keep under my cot. Whenever I opened it, I ended up here in the camp that night."

Dave thought about this, clearly the most absurd part, and he sat up closer to Klaus to search his eyes, "okay that sounds crazy as hell - but your eyes are telling the truth. I believe you, it's just a lot to take in."

"Yeah, I'm sorry this is really outta left field for you but I've been trying to come up with some way to tell you," Klaus admitted.

"Why did you tonight? I mean, I'm glad you did," Dave wondered, pressing lazy kisses to his lover's palm and fingers, "but was there a reason?"

"It's just - you remember how I asked you a few months ago where and when you'd go if you could?"

Dave hummed and nodded, "yes, and my answer is still the same. What are you getting at, sweetheart?"

Klaus took a shaky breath and forced himself to look into Dave's eyes, "I want you to come home with me. To twenty nineteen. Please, Dave, I just almost lost you and I know I couldn't handle that."

Dave didn't even think before agreeing, kissing him hard and holding his arms to look in his eyes, "yes, a thousand times yes, Klaus. I already told you: I'd follow you anywhere - anytime."

Klaus sobbed and nodded, hugging Dave tightly and kissing his neck and shoulder as his face was buried into his shirt.

"When can we go?" Dave asked after a few minutes.

"Right now. We can sneak into camp and get it and be gone. Dave, we can go _home_."

"Then get your shoes on, let's go home."

They ran through streets and alleys, giddy and in love and eventually they stumbled into the camp. Klaus silently rummaged under his cot and produced the case, looking up at Dave with every emotion in his eyes. Dave kissed him hard then, holding his face while Klaus blindly opened the case.

"Hey! What are you two-" they heard and nearly broke apart before hearing a lock click and the familiar crackle of thunder. They fell unceremoniously on the floor of the Academy- Klaus on his ass and Dave directly on his back.

"Klaus, where the fuck have you been?" Diego spoke instantly and Klaus ran up to hug him.

"Diego, this is Dave. Dave - Diego, Luther, Allison," he turned to look for anyone else but was greeted only with Ben's worried face, "Ben..."

Luther was the first to speak to this, "You didn't answer the question. Where have you been? And Ben's not here, did you hit your head?"

"Hey," Dave snapped, "shut the fuck up monkey-boy."

Diego snorted and clapped Dave on the back, "hey, I like you."

"Anyways, where I was is none of your business, but I've brought Dave! My b-" he hesitated here, looking at the other and worrying about the term 'boyfriend' knowing that Dave only knew the hate of the 60's, "my best friend."

Allison was quiet for once, and Luther took to sulking on the couch. Diego announced that he was going to do something that Klaus honestly hadn't really listened to. He brought Dave and Ben to his room, sitting them down on the bed and turning to Ben, wanting more than anything to hug his brother tightly.

"What the hell happened?" He asked once the door was shut.

"So when I left you at the motel I found this," Klaus started, holding the suitcase up, "don't open it. I opened it and it brought me to the Vietnam war. But I met Dave! Oh, Dave, I wish you could actually meet him."

Klaus rambled on about the past ten months and all of it when Ben cut him off, "so Dave's your boyfriend?"

"Yeah," he said fondly, looking at Dave and resting a hand on his cheek, "he's the love of my life."

Dave smiled and nuzzled into his hand a bit. Klaus explained how people didn't really care about boys kissing anymore. There was nothing to worry about but he promised to keep it between them (and Ben) if that would be better. Dave thought nervously for a minute before deciding, _Hey, I've trusted him this far. How bad can it be?_ , and agreeing to be open with the rest of his family.

"Ew you guys are so in love it's gross." Ben rolled his eyes.

"You're just bitchy because you died before falling in love." Klaus snarked.

"Klaus, oh my God!" Dave gasped and Ben snorted.

"It's fine, he know's he's dead," Klaus waved him off and pulled Dave into a bruising kiss.

"Okay, I'm out," Ben sighed and was gone in a heartbeat.

When they were alone, Klaus informed Dave and tugged his shirt off, kissing down his neck. Dave whined at the feeling and laid back against the bed, pulling Klaus to lay on top of him and kiss him deeply.

"Are you sure this is okay here?" Dave breathed.

"Relax, love, this place is huge. If we're too loud they can move to another part," Klaus winked and kissed down his chest affectionately as Dave's calloused fingers threaded into his hair.

Dave nodded and hummed a light moan as the other tugged at his pants. Dave lifted his hips off the bed so that Klaus could remove his pants and shorts and it didn't take long before Klaus was licking and sucking him to full hardness. After a few minutes of this teasing he finally had mercy enough to pull off before Dave was even really close. He dug around in his bedside drawer, pulling out lube and a condom to drop on Dave's chest.

Sure, they'd fingered each other a few times over the past eight months but nothing more. Condoms were hard to come by and lube even more so; so they spent a handful of clumsy nights with spit slicked fingers stretching to get one another off. Klaus needed this like he needed to breathe though; he craved Dave's touch. He wasted no time tugging his own pants and underwear down and tossing them somewhere on the floor before following it with his shirt and climbing back in Dave's lap.

"Please, baby," he pleaded, pushing the lube into Dave's palm.

"You positive?"

"More than positive. I love you, Dave, please fuck me."

"I love you."

That was all Dave said before squirting some of the cool gel on his fingers and bringing one to Klaus's warm hole. He pressed inside without hesitation, letting Klaus moan softly before adding a second finger to pump in and out of him with. As soon at his third finger was in, Dave crooked them up, just like he'd been taught, and rubbed the calloused pads of his fingers against Klaus's prostate. Klaus's eyes flicked open at that, moaning obscenely and bracing his shoulders for balance.

"Fuck, Dave I'm ready! Please! Please fuck me, I need you," he whined and looked down at his lover with teary eyes, whimpering when he pulled out. He scooted back on his knees a little, opening the condom for Dave and rolling it onto his thick cock before drizzling a but more lube onto him.

He then moved back to his previous position and let Dave hold his hips as he sunk down. The very tip filled him easily, but every inch after that was madness, a burning, fiery stretch that made Klaus want to scream. And he did scream, once Dave was bottomed out - stretching him so filthy and speaking to him so gently.

"Fuck, baby, you're so tight. Christ, you're so good for me," he moaned, pushing his head back into the pillows and trying not to let go and fuck Klaus right then.

"Oh my God, Dave, fuck, please move - I - _yes!_ " Klaus sobbed, digging his nails into the other's shoulders and bracing himselfas he began to pull back and fuck him with slow, deliberate strokes. His head fell onto Dave's shoulder as he finally lost his resolve - he needed it harder, faster, _more_.

With this new position, however, he was able to slam back onto Dave's cock and pull himself back up, setting the pace himself as he made more brutal and hurried thrusts. Dave's hands moved to grip his lover's ass, pulling his cheeks in handfuls as he moaned wildly.

He was the first to come, latching his lips onto Klaus's chest and biting a little bit just to silence the yell that threatened to come from him throat as he spilled abruptly into the rubber. Klaus felt this and moaned, his once calculated bouncing now becoming erratic as he tipped his head back and spilled onto their stomachs, only noticing then that he hadn't touched himself at all.

"Jesus," he breathed, kissing Dave hungrily as they slowed to a stop.

"Sorry - just me, babe," Dave teased with a wink when they pulled apart.

"I love you. I never wanna move off of your lap," Klaus sighed dramatically but was helped off after a bit by his lover's strong hands.

"I love you too."

"Can we take a bath?"

"Please."

"Carry me?"

"Yeah, yeah - you're such a baby!"

"But I'm your baby though, right?"

"Yeah, you're my baby."

Klaus giggled happily as Dave kissed his forehead, standing on weak legs to discard the condom in Klaus's trash bin and wipe himself off with his own shirt. He helped Klaus tug his underwear and pants back on before doing the same and hoisting Klaus into his arms bridal-style. Klaus pointed him down the weird maze of halls until they reached the bathroom and Dave set him down on his feet.

They washed up quickly, spending the next twenty minutes or so just laying together in the bathtub. He knew that this adjustment would be hard on Dave but he was certain that they would get through it just like Klaus had to get through his. But easier, of course, because Dave wouldn't be doing it alone.

"Hey!" Diego's familiar voice rang through the door, "could you and your boyfriend _be_ any louder?! Some of us wanna nap around here, Christ!"

They looked at each other and the Klaus burst out laughing, tossing his head back against Dave's chest and giggling wildly before finally collecting himself, "I'm sorry, De, I promise we'll fuck quieter next time!"

Diego grumbled through the door and then they heard footsteps moving down the hall and Klaus sat up to kiss Dave's lips sweetly, "maybe we'll have to just get our own house, hmm?"

"Maybe," the other hummed, "or maybe you could just stop screaming."

"Thats less likely." Dave smirked at that and rolled his eyes, kissing kissing Klaus's hair and helping him stand to get out of the bath.

So that's exactly how they got here: twelve months later with moving boxes littering their own, little house and Klaus curled up on an unmade bed (which was currently a matress tossed onto their carpeted floor without attempt). Dave was trying to convince him to help with the unpacking, but he had other plans. Klaus wanted more than anything to hook the television up, watch a movie, and take a nap in their bed - in their house. They had the rest of forever to unpack, as he kept saying and Dave eventually gave in, letting Klaus hook the TV up and then snuggle into his side.

Come their second March, Dave had gotten a job at a local mechanics shop and Klaus had been two years clean. Ben had followed them to their little two bedroom home, and one day Dave came home with a scrawny, little tabby that he said he'd found on his way home from work. He called her a two-year-clean gift for Klaus and they named her Bubbles.

In May, Klaus came home with a velvet box weighing down his jean pocket and he caught Dave in the kitchen where he was cooking spaghetti for dinner. He kissed the man for what felt like hours but finally pulled away to drop to his knee and show Dave what he got.

Dave said yes, because, honestly. How could anyone say no to those big green eyes of Klaus's? The sauce burned and their fire alarms went off but neither of them minded because they were wrapped up in each other on _their_ kitchen floor and Dave had a new, silver band on his left hand.


End file.
